


Can't fall asleep 'cause I'm tired

by c1aire_h



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadlights, Dolls, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Protective Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Supernatural Elements, the boy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/pseuds/c1aire_h
Summary: Slightly based on the movie The Boy but also VERY different don’t worryEddie is getting paid to watch a boy that turns out to be a doll for a month. What happens when the doll starts moving around and acting almost human?Title from The Aubreys, Afraid to Drink
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Can't fall asleep 'cause I'm tired

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I think about this honestly I just got the idea and wrote it so… yeah. Idk if this has been done before. Anyways this is my first fic that I wouldn’t consider hurt which is weird for me. Very fast paced and has a very abrupt ending btw sorry. Enjoy!  
> Or don’t I’m not the boss of u

Why did he agree to this job again? That’s right, he’s broke. Eddie divorced his wife four months ago and she had the best layers. So yeah, he’s a little short on cash and this job was too good to be true. All he had to do was watch a little boy for a month and then he’d have enough money until he can get a steady job. He accepted the job almost immediately and booked a quick flight to Derry Maine. The name’s familiar, but Eddie doesn’t know why. 

Walking up to the house Eddie noticed two things about it. The house is huge and dull. Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever seen a house as large as this one and he’s certainly never seen one as… gray. He walks up the front porch and raps on the door three times. A tall man opens the door. He’s got bright orange wig on, a large forehead, and slight wall eyes. 

“Oh hello there. I’m Robert Gray, but you can call me Bob”

“Hi um…Bob. I’m Eddie Kaspbrak and in here for the nanny job”

“Oh yes! Your going to watch my little boy while I’m away” Bob says, his eyes turning further out. Eddie walks into the entryways of the house. 

“Yeah…” Eddie says. 

This guy really gives him the creeps. 

“I’ll go get him” 

Bob walks upstairs and when he comes back, he’s holding a child wrapped in a blanket. 

“He just woke up so he’s still pretty tired” Bob says and hands the child to Eddie. 

Eddie looks at the boy and notices it’s not a boy at all. It’s a creepy porcelain doll with curly brown hair, brown eyes and glasses 

“Um… is this a joke”

“Of course not. This is my little boy, Richie”

Something about that name and the way the doll looks is familiar to Eddie, but he can’t remember why. 

“I made a list of rules for you to follow” Bob says and hands a list to Eddie. 

  1. No Guests
  2. Never Leave Richie Alone
  3. Save Meals in Freezer
  4. Never Cover Richie’s Face
  5. Read a Bedtime Story
  6. Play Music Loud
  7. Clean the Traps
  8. Don’t go in the basement
  9. Richie is Never to Leave
  10. Kiss Goodnight



“If you follow these rules, Richie will behave” Bob says. 

“And if I don’t follow the rules?”

“Follow the rules” Bob says. “I’ll be back at the end of the month”

Bob gives him a short tour before he heads out the front door. 

Eddie sighs and walks into his bedroom. He sets Richie down on the chair and throws a blanket over the doll. The man unpacks his bags into the drawer and brushes his teeth and heads to bed. 

Eddie wakes up and checks his phone. He has one text message from Bob 

‘Follow the list’ 

Eddie rolls his eyes.

“It’s just a fucking doll” he mutters. 

He climbs out of his bed and turns to walk out the door when out of the corner of his eyes he sees brown eyes staring back at him. Turning around slowly, he notices the blanket has fallen off the doll. He sighs and tosses the blanket back over him-

No, not him,  he thinks,  it. 

Eddie makes and eats breakfast before heading back into his room to get dressed. The doll is uncovered again. Frustrated, Eddie throws the blanket over it for a third time.

He gets dressed in the bathroom because he doesn’t want the doll to look at him while he changes if the blanket falls off again. When he opens the bathroom door to leave, the blanket is off the doll and it’s facing the bathroom door. 

“Ok that’s creepy” Eddie says and moves the doll into the couch in the living room. 

This time, he leaves the doll uncovered. He grabs a book out of his bag and walks outside. The man settles down on a bench and opens his book. 

He’s less than two pages in when he hears loud music coming from the house. Eddie frowns and walks back inside. 

The doll is sitting in front of the record player blasting The Strokes. It’s eyes are white and it’s mouth is sewn shut.The man turns off the music and stares at the doll.

“Ok… no big deal. Just a moving doll with white colored eyes and a sewn mouth. Bob is gonna kill me”

Eddie picks up the doll and brings it to the dolls room. He sets the doll on the ground. 

“Move” he says. 

Nothing happens. 

“Come on! This is your chance to prove to me that I’m not insane and if you do I’ll follow the list” Eddie promises. 

Nothing happens. 

“Ok ok you know what? I’m gonna leave the room and when I come back, you better have moved”

Eddie leaves for five minutes before coming back. The doll is closer to the door then when Eddie left it. 

“Oh fuck… oh fuck your a fucking living doll gosh this is like some sort of horror movie like Annabelle or something isn’t it. I’m gonna die oh my god I’m gonna die”

The doll just stares at him with its white eyes. 

“Ok so your a living doll. What the hell happened to you? Did you do this to yourself?” Eddie asks. The doll doesn’t move. 

Eddie grabs a pen and a piece of paper which he rips in half. He writes ‘yes’ on one and ‘no’ on the other before setting them next to the doll. 

“I’m leaving the room. Move right for yes and left for no. There are pieces of paper on the ground next to you so you don’t forget which side is yes or no. I’m gonna ask some questions. First question, can you only move when I’m out of the room?”

Eddie asks before walking out of the room. 

“When he comes back in, the doll moved to the piece of paper on the right”

“So yes. That’s weird. Ok next question. Did you sew your own mouth shut?”

Eddie leaves and comes back to the doll sitting on the left paper”

“No? Then what happened? I guess you can’t answer that with ‘yes’ or ‘no’” 

Eddie grabs the doll and sets it in a chair by the table. He leaves to go to the bathroom and when he comes back, the doll is gone. Eddie looks around the house for about five minutes before he finds the doll sitting in front of the stairs that leads to the basement. 

“You have to be careful! You could have fallen down the stairs and I know your a magical moving doll but I doubt you can fix yourself if you break” 

Eddie closes the door and places the doll back at the table. He leaves to go make lunch, making two meals even though it’s obvious the doll can’t eat. When he walks back to the table, the doll is missing again. This time, Eddie knows where to find it. Once again the doll is sitting in front of the stairs. 

“Why do you want down there so bad? That was rule number eight remember? ‘Don’t go in the basement’. Bob is already going to be mad at me when he sees what happened to your mouth and eyes. If he finds out we went down there he’d be pissed!”

The rest of the day goes fine besides the fact that Eddie keeps finding the doll in front of the basement door. Eddie says goodnight and tucks the doll into its bed giving it a kiss on the forehead thinking he might as well follow the entire list. 

The next morning, the doll isn’t in the bed. Eddie heads to the basement door and finds the doll sitting in front of it. The doll has a red marker in his hand and in messing hand writing on the door there are the words ‘go in the basement’. “Oh god I’m in so much trouble now I can’t believe you used permanent markers!”

Eddie yells. 

He hears a small crash from the basement. 

“What was that? You know what? You win. We’re going in the basement”

Eddie walks down the stairs into the basement and flips on the light. There, in the middle of the room, floating a few feet above the ground, is a man with white eyes and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. The mask is similar to the dolls and had the mouth sewn shut Eddie pulls of the mask and sees a man. Not just any man.  _What was his name? Richie_! Just like that Eddies memories come flooding back. He remembers his childhood, his friends, his crush, and the clown. 

“Oh god Bob’s the clown! And who knows how long he’s had you down here Rich!”

Richie doesn’t respond. Eddie thinks back to the first time they fight the clown and when Bev was stuck in the deadlights. _Ben kisses her to get her out right? Thank god Richie’s mouth wasn’t actually sewn shut._

Eddie stands on his toes and kisses his crush. Soon enough he feels lips moving against his. Richie’s eyes have returned to a dark brown. 

“Eds? I didn’t think you’d find me” Richie says. 

“Of course I found you Richie. I-I love you”

“I love you too Eds. I was so excited and worried when pennywise hired you to watch the doll”

“Wait, we’re you controlling the doll?”

“Yep. And let me tell you that was not an easy thing to do”

Eddie laughs and kisses Richie again. 

Together, they race out of the house and immediately, Eddie grabs his phone and begins calling the losers. 

Pennywise is back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that was that. Love it? Hate it? Tell me but be nice because imma wimp
> 
> Join my supernatural discord! https://discord.gg/6CvFtU4Y


End file.
